


Marry You

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve meets Darcy as she sings his Words...
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Soul Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bruno Mars “Marry You.”

Darcy was puttering about the lab, restocking science supplies and coffee, singing along to her Positivity playlist as she worked. Today had been very productive and Jane had been cooperative about eating and taking breaks, which was a rare occurrence, but since Thor was in town, she was taking better care of herself. This made Darcy’s job much easier and she was extremely grateful and peppy. 

As she popped a new package of pop tarts onto the snacks shelf, she started humming and broke out into song with Bruno Mars. 

_“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you.”_

She sang the last line at full volume, and did a happy twirl, only to stop dead at the sight of the famous Steve Rogers looking at her with a decidedly shocked expression on his face. 

She froze, embarrassment overwhelming her and turning her cheeks what she was sure was a bright tomato red. What a way to meet the Icon Of Freedom! 

Just as she’d recovered enough to try to say something, Steve spoke and threw her for a loop again. 

_“So I guess it really is love at first sight, huh?”_

Now he’d gone and said her words!! Darcy was a bewildered mess of confusing emotions, and she was pretty sure she greatly resembled her pet goldfish right then, but the smile he sent her way was so attractive and disarming, she managed to get herself together enough to say, “Well, it sure isn’t hate, that’s for sure!” 

She looked Steve over very appreciatively and he chuckled sheepishly. 

“That’s a good sign,” he said dryly. “One doesn’t want their soulmate to loathe them at first glance.” 

“No need to worry about that, Cap,” Darcy declared. “You’re very un-loathable. I’m Darcy Lewis, by the way.”

“Steve Rogers,” he said, offering a very impressive hand. “And let’s hope you still feel that way once you’ve gotten to know me.”

She laughed at the Self-deprecating face he made. Media coverage tended to paint Captain America as an uptight old man with no sense of humor and loads of self-righteousness, but she was pretty sure that wasn’t true with Steve Rogers.

“Did you really have a song lyric proposal written on you all this time?” 

“Since I got out of the ice, yes,” Steve confirmed. “I’d show you, but it’s in a rather…..em…..tricky area.”

He blushed vividly and Darcy couldn’t believe how adorable he was even when beet red. 

“Ah. It’s a third date at least type of Soulmark,” she said, nodding understandingly. “I’ve had some friends with those. Mine’s on my arm. Not nearly so exciting.”

She pulled up her left sleeve and showed him the words written there in a neat script. 

“You do have amazing penmanship, I must say,” she commented as he examined it. 

“Thanks,” he said. “My mama made sure I could write neatly and I had plenty of time to practice with all the time I spent laid up sick as a kid.” 

“Aww,” Darcy sympathized, very curious to know more about Steve’s history, but not wanting to interrogate the poor guy right after she’d met him.

“What brings you down to the lab?” She asked after a couple beats of silence. “Bruce or Tony are normally the only Avengers who venture into the Sciency area.”

“Bruce asked me to drop something off for Jane to look at, but clearly it was Fate,” he said, smiling at her again.

“Who am I to argue with Captain America?” Darcy said dramatically gesturing. “Thank you, Fate!” 

She made a note to get Bruce a thank you gift.


End file.
